dazed love
by The-Lions-Dark-Heart
Summary: Galahad and Lamorak, are sent to the market for some food. on there why back Galahad sees something he wished he haddent. what did he see? find out and enjoy the story. [rated M for strong language][ps i dont know alot about the actual King Arthur story]
1. Galahads mystery lady

**copy write warning: i do not own saga or any of there characters, this is a fan based start of sagas popular game 'sonic and the black knight'.**

* * *

chapter 1: Galahads mystery lady!

"cant you walk any faster bird brain"? Galahad complained having to stop and wait for Lamorak to catch up.  
"cant you walk any slower" Lamorak said as he walked up to were Galahad had stopped.

"you stay here, i will only be a second" Galahad said before walking into the market.  
"why should i wait here" Lamorak muffled to himself. after about 10-15 minutes had past Galahad had final come back with a bag full of food.

"took you long enough" Lamorak complained."sorry there was a line at the register" he lied not wanting to say what really took his time away."lets go back to the inn before it gets dark" Lamorak said looking up at the gray sky.  
"good idea" Galahad started to walk back the path they took to get to the market. on the way back Galahad had stopped for some strange reason.

"why did you stop"? Lamorak said turning around to look at him. he didn't respond."Galahad"? Lamorak waved a hand past his stunned face."GALAHAD"! Lamorak yelled into his ear. Galahad jumped back snapping out of his trance."w-what"? he asked looking back at Lamorak.

"what were you looking at back there Galahad"? Lamorak asked."n-nothing" he lied.  
"you were looking at something and i want to know what is was" he snared.  
"really it was nothing, i just seen a really nice..." he paused looking for an excuse ."... broom..." he answered. he turned around and headed back towards the inn."well ok then" Lamorak followed.

after 5 minutes of walking something had cought Galahads attention.  
Galahad kept walking but didn't release his gaze from what he was looking at.  
"ok seriously Galahad, tell me whats wrong with you" Lamorak yelled turning Galahad to face him.  
"i told you already bird brain its nothing" he said releasing himself from Lamorak grip. Galahad kept a swift pase in front of Lamorak.

once they finally reached the inn they walked in the front doors of the morning turning inn.  
"im going to my room" Galahad said departing from his friend.  
"whats wrong with that guy" people around Lamorak asked.  
Lamorak just headed up to his room with key in hand."well its the big night ain't it Lamorak" he said to himself.  
"tomorrow you will make a great first impression to the king." maby if im lucky he will make me his trusty watch guard"! he said to himself.

[in Galahads room]

"that idiots gotta keep to himself, he had to have some secrets of his own" he said to himself."b-b-but you meet the king tommorow, maby i will see her again in the village, i wonder what kingdom she's from"? he asked himself."maby shes from jaclin, maby oplis"? he asked a bunch of question about her.

after 1 hour it was 10:43pm."dammit, its past 10" he though to himself.  
Galahad layed down onto his bed facing the wall."i wonder if i will see her again"? he asked with a slight blush.  
"next time i see her i will ask her name" he agreed to himself.

once it hit 11:33pm Galahad was passed out.

[the next morning]

Galahad sat up from his bed starring at the wall with sleepish eyes. as much as Galahad wanted to get up he couldn't.  
"ok Galahad, time to get up" he said to himself. with that he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Galahad had his armor hanging on the back of a chair next to the bathroom door. he looked at his for a moment then proceeded for the bathroom.

once in there he did the usual, brush his quills, brush his teeth, then took a shower. the hedgehog stood in the shower as the warm water brushed over his body. the only thing he could think about was the woman he seen yesterday. she was obviously a knight of some kind, but he could not recognize from what kingdom.

he only stood there thinking to himself."if i meat her today i will be sure to ask her name" he said confidently.  
after 30 minutes of showering the water turned cold so he jumped out.

once he got out he still had the towel around his waist. he looked at himself and pictured the girl he seen in the towel.  
immediately he wiped the thought from his brain."what is wrong with you Galahad"? he asked himself feeling guilty.  
"what if shes under age" he panicked. Galahad smashed his head on the wall getting the image out of his head.

after 5 minutes of banging his head he stopped and looked at the time."holy crap its almost 12:00" he grabbed his armor the dressed as fast as he undressed.  
once he was dressed he walked out the door with his bag in hand and his sword strapped over his shoulder.

he walked out of the room and to his surprise Lamorak was waiting outside the door."Lamorak what a pleasant surprise" he laughed.  
"im not laughing, something is going on and i know it Galahad, so spit it out before i make you" Lamorak growled.  
"i told you already, im fi-"."YOU ARE NOT FINE, IM YOUR BEST FRIEND, WHY WONT YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG"he yelled.  
Galahad sighed looking at the ground."fine i will tell you"."i... yesterday in the super market, i...". "yes"?"i seen this lady"."go on" Lamorak demanded.  
"she was walking around with this kid that kept yelling at people demanding candy" he said fooling him completely.  
"thats whats been bothering you all night, a lady with a stupid kid" he growled."hey, You should not call his stupid" Galahad joked with the raging halk.

"its almost 12:00, we should head to the castle before were late" and with that the to rushed off towards the castle.

* * *

 **well i hope you enjoyed chapter one. im still just a new writer so i may not please most people with my writing skill.**  
 **i made this longer then my harry potter chapters. i would not recamend that story, even though i worked really hard on it. but still dont read it unless you like crappy writing, spelling, and story plot.**

 **i take more pashion on sonic type storys.**


	2. loves a fight

chapter 2: loves a fight

"your the same ol' chicken aren't ya"? Galahad said to Lamorak."chant you *gasp* go any *wease* slower" Lamorak choked out.  
"cant you go any faster" Galahad roared."if you go any slower we will end up late" he said walking up a long path towards the castle.  
"w-wait for me" Lamorak tried to run faster but was out of breath."i-i need to take a break" Lamorak weased."fine one break." he scowled.

Galahad took a seat under a tree while Lamorak was laying aside the road. a pair a hooves come closer and closer.  
Galahad looked up to see king sonic sitting in a carriage along with Gawain guiding the carriage."oh Galahad why are you doing here on the side of the road"? sonic asked."and whats wrong with your friend"? he looked down at Lamorak who was still panting on the ground.

"it was a long walk from the village to here, so i let him have a break" Galahad assured."i see, why dont i give you a lift to the castle from here" sonic said as he got out of the carriage himself to give room for the two.

"but sir were will you sit"? Lamorak asked."im the worlds fastest hedgehog, i could make to to the castle in 5 seconds flat" he said with a smile.  
"anyway lets get you two to the castle" sonic said as he ran up the hill to open the gait.

once the carriage reached the top of the hill you could see sonic standing with to of his finest knights. the carriage entered the castle grounds. the gait behind then began to shut.  
"lets head inside to were i have Lancelot and Percival waiting" sonic said walking into the castles doors. Galahad and Lamorak followed behind with Gawain shortly joining them.

"so i hear you have traveled a far distance to get here"sonic said looking down from his throne."we have sir, from the village of omoshu" Galahad said."i see, that's alot farther then expected.  
"so,your here to be my knights, is that correct"? king sonic asked."that's right,sir" Galahad said slightly bowing."well, i could use a new pair of knights" he chuckled."to diside of your worthy of guarding me, i will set 3 tests for you. one for the next 3 days" sonic said in a more serious voice."the test will start tomorrow, but for now Lancelot and Percival will show you where you will be sleeping"  
sonic said as both the two walked into the room.

as they walked into the room Galahad stopped in his trance again."t-t-that's her" he mumbled to himself.  
Lamorak gave Galahad a push from behind reminding him to follow. Galahad followed behind Lancelot and Lamorak followed Galahad.  
once they reached the room Percival who was in front opened the door to a nice open room."its not much, but it will do" she said before stepping inside.  
"your stay wont be long so you dont need much space" Lancelot jokes. Percival elbowed Lancelot in the arm."knock it off" she demanded and she turned tail out the door.  
"i call the left bed" Lamorak yelled as he jumped to the bed like a 2 year old."i guess i get the bed next to the window" Galahad said setting his stuff on the foot of the bed.

"i will be leaving now, if you need anything, Gawain and Percivals rooms are just down the hall" Lancelot said looking at Galahad with a angry face.  
as he left Galahad was left confused by the angry face.  
"i dont think Lancelot likes me a hole lot" Galahad said sitting on the bed."they said if the stiffest of the 3" Lamorak said laying back on his very soft pillow.  
"i wonder what kind of challenges will come tomorrow" Lamorak asked."maybe we will have to fight snaked, or maybe fight a bear, or even each other" Lamorak said looking at the ceiling.  
"im not going to fight my best friend" Galahad said angerly."what ever challenges come i will secsed for the two of us" Galahad said holding his sword up high.  
"no matter what happens i will make it through, were best friends, i got your back" Lamorak assured Galahad. Galahad only looked at him.

*knock knock*

"come in" yelled Lamorak."oh, hello, you must be the new knights for the king"? a cat said."y-yes" Galahad said looking at the cat."oh, were are my manners, my name is lowinda, im your new maid" she smiled."m-maid" Lamorak sat up looking at her."we get a maid here"? he asked."yep, im your personal maid" she gave a warm smile."if there is anything you need, i get it for you"  
she assured.

*3 hours later*

lowinda walked into there room telling them that dinner will be in a hour."ok, thanks lowinda" Galahad said as she walked out of the room."so, remember when we had to follow Percival and Lancelot"? Lamorak asked his buddy.  
"ya, why" he questioned."you looked stunned again, what wrong with you"? Lamorak asked."i told you before its nothing" he said getting upset."ok, ok i get it" Lamorak said as he walked out of the room heading for the dinning hall.  
Galahad stood from his bed heading to the dining hall. he stepped into the hall to see Percival walk by. his heart stoped, he could not more, barely think."n-no, snap out of it" he said slapping himself awake.  
un-usually she was not wearing armor, she had a dark purple shirt with hot pink trim 'round, blue jeans, and her usual shoes.

he continued to the hall. once he made it there he looked for Lamorak. he was sitting pretty close to the king."hey buddy, i saved you a seat" he said pulling back the chair he had saved.  
"thanks Lamorak" he smiles and sit down. he looked around at the many different foods, mainly chilly dogs.  
(i was to lazy to write anything for dinner, i didn't have any ideas anyway)

after dinner Lamorak and Galahad walked back to there room."gosh, its already 6:50pm" he said looking at the clock."we couldn't have been down there all afternoon."i guess we were"Lamorak said.  
just then Percival walked into there room."oh, hey Percival" Lamorak greeted."hello" she greeted back."what brings you to our room" Lamorak joked."i have come to tell you something important" she said in all seriousness.  
"lay it on us" Lamorak jokes again."you may want to perpair, you cold end your life tomorrow" she said as Lamorak pulled himself back as his smile vanished."the tasks are no laughing matter, one wrong more your start, your be you end"  
she said walking back out he room swings her tail around the door making it close."this changes everything" Lamorak said to scared to make another joke."is she telling us, that people have died from these tests" Galahad asked himself aloud.

with the thought that tonight may be the last sleep and tomorrow morning may be the last they see sunlight, or light for that matter.  
that night Galahad was stressed, no matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about his life ending. every time he feels himself about to cry we pictures a image or Percival, not like he had any control over it.

"tomorrow will be a tough day" he said before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

well that's the end of chapter 2. so far there is not much bt its only chapter 2, there are many more chapters to come. i hope you liked this chapter!


	3. restless test

(sorry this chapter took so long to upload, my laptop broke and it took me along time to get flixed.)

chapter 3: restless test

it was 2:00pm in the morning and Galahad was still awake."GUGH, no matter how hard i try i cant sleep" he complained. Galahad got up from his warm bed and made his was to the hall. once he reached the door, there were a pair of foot steps."Gawain must be up" he though. he step out the door way and to see non other then Percival."oh Percival, what brings you out this late at night" he said trying not to make a fool of himself."i couldn't sleep, so i went for a walk."i see, i can't sleep ether" he yawned.

she only looked at him."i-is something wrong" he asked."no" she answered."ok then" he thought about taking a walk around the halls for a while to tier himself out.  
"c-can i come with you" she asked as if something was bothering her."s-s-s-sure" he struggled the words. the two of them strolled along the paths of halls.  
suddenly thunder struck."AHH" Percival screams clutching onto Galahad. his face burned red as she held his arm.

"y-y-your scared of thunder"? he asked. she nodded softly sobbing. he wrapped a arm around her."don't worry its only thunder" he said."you don't get it" she sobbed.  
"c-cats have sensitive ears and the thunder REALLY hurts my ears" she sobbed more intensely."please don't cry" he said calming her down.  
he patted her on the head until he realized someone was watching them."keep silent" he said putting a hand over her muzzle.

they moved into the darkness away form the 5 minutes the foot steps vanished into the distance."i think its gone" he said looking around."lets head back to our rooms before people get suspicious" he suggested."g-good idea" she said waiting for another thunder strike. the two walked down the hall towards there rooms.

both of them departed into there rooms. once Galahad closed the door to his room his nose let blow."why did you have to hold onto me with clothing like that" his blush was almost lighting the room.  
he blushes thinking what she would look like in more revealing clothing. for a second he awed out then snapped out of it."how can she stroll around that castle looking like that" he thought to himself.  
he whipped his mind of the image and headed back to bed where he finally fell asleep.

*the next morning*

"RISE AND SHINE BROTHER IN LAW" Lamorak yelled waking Galahad up from his slumber."b-brother in law, what are you going on about" Galahad asked rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
"someday we will be brothers, in law of coarse" Lamorak smiled."wtf do you mean" he asked again."you were hanging out with Percival last night and get a nose bleed, you have a thing for her, don't you"? he asked smirking more evily."w-what does brothers on law have to do with her" he asked."shes my sister" Galahad stopped in his tracks retracing the awenser.  
"shes your fucking sister" he said wide eyed."yep that right, were siblings, and if you are her get married it will be like were brothers" Lamorak dreamed of what it would be like to have a brother.

*knock knock*

"is anyone up yet" Lowinda asked from behind the door."were both up, so you can come in"Galahad shouted out. Lowinda walked into the room bearing some towels."you two may want to take a shower before breakfast" she suggested."good idea" Galahad said looking at the towel that was know in this hand. Lowinda left the room and walked down the hall towards the other knights room's.  
"i guess we should take a shower then" Lamorak said walking out the door. Galahad not to far behind Lamorak followed to the showers. as they approached the showers they noticed there wasn't any 'male' 'female' signs."maby the female showers are farther down the hall"? Lamorak suggested."m-maybe" Galahad chocked.

the two friends entered the showers to hear the showers running."someone must be using the showers" Galahad suggested. a small squeak came from the showers."d-d-don't tell me" Galahad said as his cheeks turned a bright red."w-were sorry for intruding" Galahad said pushing Lamorak out the door."i guess we will go in later" Lamorak said."we might as well wait for her to finish up" Lamorak said sliding down the wall."i guess" Galahad said joining him on the floor.

*10 minutes later*

"i wonder whats taking her so long" Lamorak asked himself. all of a sudden a voice was herd."common' sweets were both woman, just a peek" one girl asked."n-no, stop it Remton"(rouge in s.a.t.b.k nickname). another girl yelled.  
"who's Remton, I wonder?" Galahad said. suddenly both girls ran out of the showers fully clothed but soaked."get away from me" Percival squealed."you cant run forever" Remton yelled."what was that all about" Lamorak asked Galahad.  
"how would i know" he said walking into the showers.

*after there shower*

"i wonder if Percival, or Gawain, or even Lancelot had to take a test for loyalty" Galahad asked Lamorak."i don't think they did, i'm pretty sure they were found loyal for him" Lamorak replied."can i ask you something, Galahad" Lamorak asked.  
"sure what is it" Galahad said paying all attention to Lamorak."are you scared for the tests" Lamorak asked waiting for his answer."well...i...i guess" Galahad said."you remember what Percival said, the tests could cost our lives" Lamorak said.

"i know it could cost our lives, but maybe, just maybe, we will make it through it together" Galahad said smiling towards his best friend."i hope you right" Lamorak smiled back. it pained Galahad to see Lamorak smile, for it could be the last smile he sees from him."well we got an hour until the tests begin, lets use the time to get our strength up" Galahad suggested."good idea" Lamorak agreed.

* * *

well that's all from chapter 3, hope you liked it, im taking my time on the chapters, not rushing into them and posting to often, im building up ideas over time. if there is anything you want in the story, like a main chapter of one character i will take your suggestion and work on it. sorry and this chapter was so short i was busy with school stuff and life. the next one i will try to make longer.


End file.
